The purpose of this program continues to be the training of talented M.D. and Ph.D. graduates for academic careers as investigators in the study of the pathogenesis and immunology of virus infections. The emphasis of the program is on cross-fertilization between M.D. and Ph.D. researchers at both the faculty and trainee levels, and builds on a culture of close interactions between basic scientists and physician scientists that is coordinated through the interdepartmental Program in Immunology and Virology. The program faculty includes 16 established, funded, full-time researchers with mentoring experience who conduct research on molecular virology, antigen presentation, immune responses to virus infection, and viral pathogenesis and immunopathogenesis involving a broad array of pathogens including HIV, hemorrhagic fever viruses and biodefense pathogens (flaviviruses, hantaviruses, poxviruses), and DMA viruses (herpesviruses, papillomaviruses). Stipends are requested for 4 post-doctoral fellowship positions per year (2-3 M.D.s and 1-2 Ph.D.s). This program recruits individuals in the early stage of research training, generally in their first post-graduate research experience; M.D. trainees are recruited for a combined 3-year clinical and research subspecialty fellowship in Infectious Diseases and usually have little or no prior laboratory research experience. The core of the training experience is an intense laboratory research experience lasting at least 2 years, where the trainees have an opportunity to learn cutting-edge molecular and cellular techniques and apply these to a specific research project selected in conjunction with their mentors. The laboratory experience is supplemented by annual formal research presentations by trainees and attendance at regular ongoing seminar series sponsored by the Immunology/Virology Program, which provides further contact between the physicians and basic scientists. Trainees also select an individualized program of formal didactic instruction from course offerings in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. This program will continue to provide highly trained and creative clinical and basic scientists committed to research careers and prepared to address national research priorities related to the diagnosis, evaluation, treatment, and prevention of virus diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]